This invention relates to the counting, organizing and packaging of large numbers of similar items. Specifically, it deals with the counting and boxing of large numbers of cylindrically shaped objects such as straws or the like. The invention also deals with the erection and positioning of boxes into which the cylindrical objects which have been collected and counted are packaged.